Crying Tears Of Loss
by dodgerxrita
Summary: Warning: Some readers may find this emotional


It had been a good few weeks for the herd, mainly for her and Diego though. They'd found out the herd would be expanding. Shira discovered (with help from Ellie, who recognised some of the symptoms) that she was carrying Diego's cubs. Naturally she was nervous about telling her mate, but when she did tell him; he was ecstatic. Diego couldn't wait to be a father. The herd was thrilled for them too. Everyone congratulating the couple on the future birth.  
Everything seemed too be going perfect. Not one problem in their life. But nothing lasts forever...  
no matter how much you want it to.

There are certain things that can happen to someone in their life, something they wouldn't even wish upon their worst enemies. Unfortunately, the herd were all set to find out one of these things.

* * *

It was the dead of night; no-one awake. The sounds of, most, of the herds soft quiet breathing contrasted against Sid's loud heavy snoring; but everyone was used to him so found sleep easy. Shira lay with her back against Diego's stomach, his foreleg drapped gently across her stomach but still it was able to pull her into his warmth. Since Diego found out Shira was pregnant, he'd become more protective over her. Not wanting her to be hunting large prey by herself, being careful about what she does (meaning chasing Crash, Sid and Eddie when they annoyed her was kind of off the cards).  
Shira understood he was just trying to keep her and the cubs safe, but it was beginning to grate on her nerves.

Shira stirred awake from her sleep, she felt a small tingling feeling in her stomach. Thinking it was just a craving, she carefully pryed herself away from Diego's loving grip so she could go and get a small midnight snack. She was in the mood for fish, so would get a drink at the same time. Heading out into the clearing by the herds cave, she stretched herself out in the moonlight. The moons rays hit off her fur, making it look as if it was glowing; she looked even more beautiful.  
As she headed towards the stream where she and Diego usually get their fish from (as it had the biggest fish there), the tingling in her stomach got more intense and she started to feel it in her back legs aswell. She ignored the feeling for now.

She caught her fish, it wasn't as big as usual but she wasn't looking for a full meal; just something to tie her and the cubs over until the morning when she and Diego would go and get something more filling. After a short drink, she made her way back to the cave. The herd was still sleeping when she got back. Shira walked past the burnt out campfire from the night before, it was here she stopped. The tingling had spread from her stomach, to her back legs, all the way up her back and was now making her whole body go numb. She dropped to the floor. Suddenly a sharp pain attacked her stomach. She let out a groan of pain, not very loudly; but loud enough to cause Diego to stir from his sleep. Another groan of pain from his mate had Diego shooting up from his sleeping place and bolting towards her. Skidding to a stop in front of her, he looked for any kind of sign of what was causing her pain. Nothing. He couldn't see anything.

Now he was starting to panic. And his anxiety caused Shira to panic about what was happening. She brought her paw to grip her stomach as another wave of pain hit her. Diego ran to get Ellie from the cave, and in doing so he woke the rest of the herd. But now he didn't mind about that, he only wanted to care for Shira and have her not feel any pain. Ellie ran out to Shira with Diego, and gently picked her up and carried her into the cave. Taking Shira right to the back of the cave, Ellie placed her down on a conveniently grown patch of soft moss. She shooed the herd out of the cave, even Diego.  
Granny refused to leave though, she claimed she knew all about pregnancy. Ellie just left her be.  
Shira was Ellie's main priority now.

* * *

Hours had past, Diego was pacing outside the cave. He and Manny hadn't been able to sleep a wink after Ellie had kicked them all sun was just appearing when Ellie emerged. A sullen look was etched onto her usually happy face. Granny appeared at her side and even she looked distressed about something. Their attitudes began to worry Diego. Where was Shira? What had happened in there?

"Is everything OK?" Manny broke the silence.  
"No." Ellie's voice was cracked, like she was holding back tears.  
"Where's Shira? Is she OK?" Diego looked considerably calm on the outside, but inside he was freaking out.  
"Shira's in the cave. She's... Diego, theres something you need to know." Ellie was slow with her words. Diego braced himself for what he was about to hear.

* * *

Inside the cave, right at the back; Shira lay curled in a ball. Tears were still stuck in her eyes.  
She couldn't believe it. After all her time at sea with the pirates, all the misery she'd been through in her life; she thought it was over. That now she was there with Diego, starting a family, everything would be perfect. Happy life. But she was wrong. Somehow, someway, her dreams all die. Just like...

Her thoughts were cut off when Diego appeared in front of her. He too had tears brimming his emerald eyes. She looked up at him, she wanted to burst out in tears just by looking at him. But she didn't.  
"I'm so sorry." She said to him weakly. Shira hadn't realised how tired she was until that moment.  
"Why are you apologising?" Diego was genuinely confused. She'd done nothing wrong. It couldn't have been stopped, and no-one even knew it was going to happen.  
"Why am I apologising? Because I lost our cubs; They're gone!" It was now that the emotional nature of the situation claimed her and she burst into tears. Diego instantly wrapped him arms around her,  
bringing her into the safety of his chest. A few tears fell from Diego's eyes as he held her, as he felt her tears soak into his fur. But he needed to be strong for Shira. She needed him to be there for her; now more then ever. He brought his paw up to her head and began to stroke her head.  
"Shira... it's OK. How were you, or any of us supposed to know this would happen? And even if we did know, there wouldn't have ben a way to stop it. You did nothing wrong. These things just happen sometimes." His words were calm and soothing to the distressed Sabress. "We can't stop the inevitable.  
And this isn't the end, Me and you still have each other, and we love each other."

The couple stayed in their position for a long while; The herd having left the clearing so they didn't intrude on the couples grieving process. Shira was devastated by their loss, but knew Diego was right. It wasn't the end. She loved Diego, and he loved her. For now, that was all they needed.

* * *

1 and a half years later, Diego and Shira lay in the centre of the clearing. Their 3 cubs, Laila, Connie and Tammy, were play-fighting not too far in front of them, whilst Crash and Eddie egged them on. The two smiled at their 4 month old cubs. They still though about Shira's miscarriage from time to time, but they both knew that if she hadn't have lost the cubs, they wouldn't have had the 3 girls.  
When one door closes, another opens. Diego and Shira shared a gentle kiss before continuing to watch as their daughters tried out their chasing skills on the possums.

* * *

**That took a long time to write... and it was difficult to write aswell. I've been wanting to make a story like this for a while, but never had the courage to do it. Hope you like it anyway. Leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks! **


End file.
